The BIONICLE Wiki:Wall of History
This is the wall of history for the BIONICLE Wiki. Please do not add info unless you are an administrator. Instead, please contact an admin if you have info that you think should be added. Or post it on this articles talk page. For a list of admins, click . Chronicles Our Creation On December 26, 2005, a user by the name of KFan II joined BS01, another BIONICLE wiki. He said it was "quite screwed up" and it was "obviously his job to fix it". He loaded it with false info, and got banned for it. He then stormed off with the words: "As usual. Everyone hates my contributions. Good bye". On December 28, 2005, he created a Wikia BIONICLE wiki, called "Nuipedia". He loaded this wiki with false info as well, and claimed it was BS01's competition. In response to this, some members of the other wiki started vandalizing Nuipedia; KFan II dealt with this by blocking all users involved with the vandalism. Eventually, KFan II gave up on Nuipedia, on March 23, 2006, realizing it was no competition for BS01. A user named LegoLover adopted it, becoming the new bureaucrat of the wiki on April 20th, 2006. LegoLover renamed Nuipedia to BIONICLEpedia, and began to remove the false information. However, KFan II returned soon after LegoLover had received administrative access, and tried to convince the users that LegoLover had committed a coup against him. The few members that BIONICLEpedia had decided to leave, annoyed at the old admin who wanted to take over the wiki. Several BS01 members joined BIONICLEpedia. They attempted to reason with KFan, but eventually he became so fed up that, on August 22, 2006, he left the wiki again. He returned in September of '06 under the alias of KFan I. and again in November as KFan III. He has only been seen once after this, on March 27, 2008, blanking his userpage. Settling In In February 25, 2007, LegoLover decided to promote three trusted users into administrators to help guard the wiki: Legodude760, Vladius Magnum and Daiku. Eventually, Vladius Magnum became inactive. He has not edited in over a year. LegoLover has been largely inactive as well since July '07, only coming on every few months to make one or two edits, and then leaving again. On July 16th, 2007, a user named ToaAuserv was nominated for adminship. With no bureaucrat to promote him, he did not become an admin until he and Legodude760 attracted the attention of Angela, a Wikia staff member. She promoted ToaAuserv to an admin on October 1st, 2007. In February 12, 2008, it was decided by the BIONICLEpedia community that Daiku become our new bureaucrat, due to a misunderstanding between wikia staff member Angela and BIONICLEpedia user Cyber555. Late 2008 and Early 2009 Promotions Later in the spring of 2008, Daiku announced that he would become temporarily inactive during the summer. As such, it was decided that two experienced users would be promoted into administrators, and that ToaAuserv, already an admin, would become a bureaucrat to take Daiku's place. It was widely accepted that Panakalego would be one of the new sysops, however it was debated for several days whether Kazi22 or MarioGalaxy2433g5 should be the second. Eventually, it was agreed that Panakalego and MarioGalaxy2433g5 would be promoted initially, and later in the summer, Kazi22 would be made a sysop as well. The promotions of Panakalego, MarioGalaxy2433g5, and ToaAuserv took place on May 21, 2008. And the promotion of Kazi22 was on July 2, 2008. Later, on August 14th, Racht and Mata Nui were promoted to rollbackers, and shortly afterwards on September 2nd, Toa Makao became another rollbacker. Nine days later, Panakalego became a bureaucrat. He promoted Racht to a sysop on September 29th. The next day, due to being inactive for a long time, Vladius Magnum and KFanII were demoted. On October 19th, Pirakafreak24 was promoted to rollbacker by Panakalego, his last act as a bureaucrat before being demoted at his own request on October 25th. On December 2nd, Toa Makao was promoted to sysop, and over the next two months, OsmiuMap and Hammerise were promoted to rollbackers, on January 6th and 17th, 2009, respectively. Most recently, Panakalego was elected to the position of site leader or Turaga of BIONICLEpedia. The voting period ended on January 21st, 2009, and Panakalego won with 11 votes, a record amount of votes for any matter on BIONICLEpedia. BIONICLEpedia later branched off of wiki and a new wiki named The BIONICLE wiki (TBW for short) was created in it`s place. Dark Time TBW then entered a "Dark Time" when arguments between the users elevated, users left, and vandalism increased. During this time, Matoro1 became an admin, and Mata Nui became a bureaucrat, as Daiku takes a break. This era soon went away, leaving a time of peace in its place. Peaceful Era On the 27th of August 2009, Daiku officially left The BIONICLE Wiki. Mata Nui was chosen to become the site leader. On October 6th, 2009, Andrew1219 became a Rollbacker, and was promoted to Sysop on November 28. On October 14, 2009 MarioGalaxy2433g5 left. On March 30, 2010, Bara Magna became a Sysop. On May 18, 2010, Mazeka369 became a Sysop. On June 23, 2010, Matoro1 was given Bureaucrat privilages. On September 11, 2010, Tuma55 became a Sysop. On October 5, 2010 Andrew1219 and Racht were demoted after being inactive for a long time. On October 14, Mata Nui resigned as site leader. The admins held a vote, and Kazi22 was selected as his replacement. On November 11, 2010 Mata Nui was given the title second in command by popular vote. On December 9, 2010, Bara Magna officially resigned as Administrator. On December 22, 2010, Tuma55 wrote his leaving blog, but, out of rage for another user, started deleting pages. He was blocked and demoted afterward, but apologized for his actions and was unblocked. On December 30, 2010, Toa 95 was promoted to Sysop. The Merge During early 2011, BIONICLEPedia, while facing an error allowing no access to the site, created the option of shutting down and merging with The BIONICLE Wiki. The vote took place on the Wiki Metru Forums, and, in a landslide, the community voted merge. During this time, on February 14, 2011, Toa Makao and Toa Roden are promoted to Sysops, and, on February 24, 2011, Bold Clone was promoted to Sysop. Under the terms of the negotiations, the Bohrok Swarms were incorporated onto The BIONICLE Wiki. At one point during 2011, it was discovered that users WaterLord (who had been promoted to a rollbacker) and Komodo55 were both duplicate accounts of Tuma55, and were both banned. Earlier, Tuma55 was banned once again for planning an attack on BIONICLESector01. On August 8th, 2011, Master Lewa was promoted to Rollbacker. The following day, August 9th, Toa Makao announced his departure, after being a user for over 3 years. During late November 2011, The BIONICLE Wiki faced three consecutive vandal attacks. During this time, Starscream7 and Blahmarrow (who helped out rollback the vandals' edits) were given temporary admin powers; however, they were demoted after the second attack, since it was safe to assume the attacks were ended. However, when the third attack ensued, they were re-promoted. On November 26th, 2011, the Wiki was put under full-protection by Starscream7 when the vandals were discovered to be plotting to attack that night. The Wiki's major defenses were drawn back the next morning, and the vandals began to come one by one continuously. The attacks finally ended after some time, and Starscream7 and Blahmarrow were demoted. On the 28th of November 2011, Daiku was promoted to an Administrator. On December 13, 2011, ThatDevilGuy was promoted to an Administrator.